


ravenous

by hazyfog



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB Apprentice, Book XIII: Death (The Arcana) Spoilers, Consent is Sexy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Lucio route spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also a bit of humor, lucio can be sweet and romantic? who knew, lucio stans come get y'all juice, non gendered apprentice, slight angst? idk this has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazyfog/pseuds/hazyfog
Summary: An extended version scene of Lucio and the apprentice at the shop at the end of Book XIII.Lucio's hungry and the apprentice hasn't been to the market in a while... guess this means Lucio has to find something else to eat.No gendered pronouns are used for the apprentice but they have an afab body!
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	ravenous

**Author's Note:**

> i just finished reading Lucio's route up to the most recent update and although i wasn't super sold on him at first i must say i love that goat man... i've been writing a lot of fluff recently so here's some shameless smut with like a tiny bit of plot ;)
> 
> also i couldn't help but put some humor in at the end i've been looking at way too many arcana memes lately lol
> 
> also feel free to follow me on tumblr @ juliandev0rak i finally made an arcana dedicated blog and might start writing headcanons / posting fic on there as well!

You don’t think your friends will be too thrilled at your choice in a lover. After all, he did cause a deadly plague in the wake of his selfish ambition... 

Even though some of these facts are new to you, the gravity of the situation isn’t something you’re ignorant of. If anyone had asked you what you thought about the not-so-dearly departed Count Lucio last week it would be a vastly different answer than the one you would give now. From the moment you’d tied your magic to his spirit, you knew that there was good in Lucio. It doesn’t always rise to the surface, and it isn't his first reaction, but you know he has it in him. You don’t know how you’ve managed to feel so strongly about him so quickly and how your patience and empathy are able to expand so far past your normal limits for this man. Lucio is insufferable, a loud mouth, selfish, and many other negative things- but you’re certain that he can be good and you’re determined to help. 

After being trapped in the Arcana realms with him you’ve been forced to grow closer and to open up just as he has. It isn’t easy to draw the truth out of him but you won't settle for anything else. The first step in your “make Lucio a good person” plan, which you must admit isn’t fully developed yet, is for him to admit the wrong he’s done. Afterall how can he apologize, make amends, and move on if he can’t even admit to what he’s done? It’s surprisingly easy as time goes along and as you travel farther into the realms, into Lucio’s mind, to make him face the truth. He doesn’t want to tell you but you hold your ground. 

You think it’s your reactions that make him feel comfortable enough to talk to you. You’re careful to keep your face nonjudgmental even in the face of pretty shocking revelations, like the fact that you died and that it is at least partially his fault. It’s not hard to forgive him when you can feel the truth of his regret as he tells you about his past. You know that, if given the chance, he wouldn’t make the same choices again and that’s enough for you. 

It’s been a chaotic few hours, days, or however long it's been in the Arcana Realms and back to the real world. You’ve just had a frightening encounter at the Lazaret and Lucio has, quite literally, faced his demons. But at last you’ve been given a chance to rest and you’ve arrived in your shop. For a few minutes it’s all any of you can do to sit and catch your breath. You’ve just had an all-too serious conversation with him about your death and you could really use a moment to stop running and thinking so hard. Lucio’s got his body back now and he seems to be reveling in it as he lounges across the sofa across from you. The shop is silent and you suddenly hear his stomach grumble.

“I’m hungry, you have anything to eat around here?” He says, a wide grin on his face. “Now that I can actually eat I’m ravenous.” He swings his legs off the couch and heads up the stairs before you can get a word out.

“I’m not sure, I haven’t been shopping in a while!” You call after him, hurrying to follow him upstairs. Lucio is stopped on the landing at the top of the stairs outside the apartment door and when he hears you approaching he turns around with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“If you don’t have any food I guess I’ll just have to find something else to eat.” He approaches you across the small landing and you back into the wall next to the stairs. He grins and steps even closer until you’re backed into the corner. You can’t help the blush that colors your cheeks as you watch his calculating glance as he looks you up and down. He moves his human hand up to your face in an agonizingly slow movement and you’re already anticipating the moment he leans in to kiss you. He’s moving too slowly and you can’t help but move forward to close the distance between you and capture his lips in a rough kiss. He laughs a little under his breath as he kisses you back.

“Eager, are you? I have that effect on people.” He pulls back to grin at you. You roll your eyes and take the opening to lean forward towards his now exposed neck. “I like having a body again.” He groans into your ear as you press a kiss into the hollow of his throat. His alchemical arm reaches out to pin you against the wall, his other hand has moved from your face to your hair to pull gently as you continue your exploration of his neck. You dip lower, lips pressing delicately over his semi-exposed collarbones and he groans again. Eventually you find your way back to his lips and his hand finds its way around your waist, pulling you closer. 

Already you can feel a heat growing in you and you press even closer to Lucio, a hand reaching up under his shirt to feel the hard planes of his chest. He pulls back from you, a confident smile still firmly in place.

“Would you like to move somewhere more… comfortable.” He suggests, eyebrows waggling. Even when he’s being hot he’s being annoying, but luckily for him you find his bravado endearing. You nod and twist your way out of his embrace, moving towards the apartment door. He’s close behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist and lips pressed to the back of your neck as you unlock the door with magic. You pull him through the door with you and emerge into the, luckily tidy, one room apartment. 

He looks around briefly before turning his attention back to you. His lips meet yours again and he walks you backwards towards the bed which takes up most of the room. For a brief moment you feel guilty about being with Lucio in the space you share with Asra, but the thought passes too quickly in the heat of the moment and the pressure of Lucio’s tongue against yours, you’ll deal with Asra later. 

You’re quickly pushed back against the bed and Lucio hovers over you, knees on either side of your hips. Your breathing is heavy and, with a slight smirk, you realize his is too. Reaching down he connects his lips to yours with a groan as you bite his lip. His hands start roaming and soon find their way under the hem of your top. He keeps his touch light, especially his alchemical one which is pleasantly cold against your hot skin. His hands ghost over your sides, moving slowly upwards to rest under your breasts. Your hands reach up to tug on his hair and he takes the message to mean you want his hands to continue their journey upwards. His human hand reaches up to pinch your nipple between two fingers and you respond with a groan, back arching a little to press into his touch. 

“Glad to see I’m still so good at this.” He says, your eyes are closed but you can tell exactly the smug look that must be plastered on his face. His hands move to pull your shirt over your head and you open your eyes to see his filled with question as he hesitates briefly. 

“Take it off.” You say. “And stop talking so much” He rolls his eyes at that and you lift your back off of the bed to assist him, your top half now exposed to him and the cold air of the room. He wastes no time in moving his lips down your neck and collar bones, kissing and biting in turn. You think he’ll probably leave you with a few bruises and marks but it feels so good that you really don’t mind. 

“Mine.” He murmurs, his lips pressed to the spot beneath your ear. The word sends a wave of pleasure through you as he continues to mark you. His lips move further down and you open your eyes to watch as he gently takes a nipple into his mouth, his hand reaching up to work the other. You throw your head back as he gently sucks and you hear him laugh slightly at your reaction.

“Stop being so smug.” You mutter, the words taking their time to escape between heavy breaths. Your watch as he continues to bite and lick at your nipple, his eyes rising to meet yours. The look in his eyes is, as he said earlier that evening, positively ravenous. You’re pretty sure your entire body is flushing at this point but you don’t have it in you to be shy when his attention is so trained to you. 

You can feel the heat in the pit of your stomach slowly building and can’t help but want to rush things along a little. Your hands which had previously been tangling in Lucio’s hair reach out to pull at his shirt and he gets the memo, sitting up from you to disentangle himself from the layers of shirt, jacket, and sashes. His top layers of clothing now discarded on the floor he turns back to regard you lying beneath him. His hands reach to hook beneath the waistband of your pants and he once again looks to you for permission to remove them. You nod and help him slip the fabric off to join the ever growing pile of clothing on the floor. Now completely bare to him he bites his lip as he takes in all of you. He makes an incomprehensible sound under his breath, hands going to your thighs to push them slowly apart. You’re already slick with arousal and his eyes grow even wider as he takes in the sight of you wet and panting beneath him.

“I want to taste you.” He nearly growls as he presses a wet kiss to the inside of your thigh. His hands move to rest on either thigh and he looks up at you again, waiting for a response.

“Please do.” You nod, trying desperately to not give in to your hips which ache to roll forwards towards his face which rests between your thighs. He complies, pressing his lips to meet your warm folds. A shiver works its way up your body as he runs his tongue across you in a broad, exploratory stroke. Spurred on by your loud, open-mouthed moans he continues with more fervor, his tongue flicking quickly against your clit in a spark of pleasure. He’s good at this, and if you’re being honest you’re somewhat surprised because you’d taken Lucio to be more of a taker than a giver. It’s not that you thought he’d be entirely selfish, just that you thought he might be more focused on his own pleasure than your own. 

Clearly that isn’t the case as he brings you close to your edge after only a few minutes of his tongue and lips against you. You’re keeping up a constant strain of moans and soft sounds. You can tell he responds well to hearing you as he hardens against your leg he’s pressed against with every noise. It isn’t difficult to let the sounds of pleasure leak from you as he brings you closer and closer to the pleasure you can feel rising in you like the tide. Just when you think he might put you over that edge he pulls back and you whine at the absence.

“You’re so close darling, and you taste so good.” He has a huge smile on his face and you have no patience for it. Your legs are shaking under his hands which firmly press you into the bed and you tug at his hair somewhat desperately, trying to urge him on. “You look so good under me like this, so hot and bothered. I’ve never wanted anyone like I want you.” He continues, seeming oblivious to your desperation. 

“Lucio…” You say, trying to infuse your voice with the annoyance you feel at him for taking a break to monologue. “Please.” 

“Oh, begging for me already? I’m not cruel my dear, I’ll make you come for me.” He finally moves his mouth back to you to suck directly on your clit. It seems that only moments later you’re consumed by the wave of pleasure and you cry out, thighs clenching around his head to hold him in place as he continues to work you through your orgasm. After a few moments where you can feel nothing but the pleasure you start to come back down, noticing that Lucio is watching you intently. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He says almost reverently, you’d be taken aback by the depth of emotion you sense in your voice if you weren’t still reeling from your orgasm. You smile at him and he kisses you in response, you can still taste yourself on his lips and you find that you’re still in the mood for more. Your hands reach down towards his waistband to palm at his already hard cock which strains against his tight pants. He groans into your mouth and you continue to press against him through his pants, smiling against his lips when you feel wetness already seeping out of the fabric. 

“You’re so good to me Lucio.” You murmur. “I want to make you feel good too.” He’s making more indistinct noises against you as you move your lips down to his neck to leave your own momentos. Your hand stops against him and you pull at his pants, silently asking him to lift his hips so you can pull them off. He helps you divest them onto the floor and you watch as his cock springs free against his stomach, hardening more as he catches your stare. While he’s distracted you flip him over so that you’re now resting over him. He fights hard to catch his breath as you grin down at him spread prone beneath you. 

“Like what you see?” He smirks. In response you reach your hand down to wrap around him and he hisses at the contact, eyes shutting tight as you begin to run your hands along his length. “I’ll take that- as - a yes.” He groans, continuing a strain of noises as you continue to move against him. His eyes fly open as you still your hand and bring your thumb to gently rub across the tip of him which is already leaking and flushed red. 

“If you keep this up-” his cock twitches in your hand “I- don’t know how long I’ll last.” You take that into consideration, weighing your options as your thumb continues its circular path around his sensitive tip. 

“I want you in me.” You say finally, watching as his eyes widen as he takes in your words. 

“Absolutely, I mean, anything you want. I’m not sure how long I’ll- I mean it’s been a while.. I-” He’s suddenly flustered, his confident bravado slipping as you continue to hold him, literally, in the palm of your hands. You press a finger against his lips to silence his frantic admissions before pressing your lips to his. Your hands slip off of him and he takes the opportunity to flip the both of you around again until he is resting on top of you. 

“I want to see you.” He says. “I want to look into your eyes and watch you fall apart completely while I’m fucking you.” You feel the heat pooling in your center again and smile up at him as he brings a finger in between your thighs.

He presses the finger into you, testing to see how wet you still are and you groan as he pushes in further, long finger reaching a satisfying spot deep within you. He fingers you somewhat lazily for a minute, watching as you begin to unfold around him already with just one finger in you. After a minute he pulls the finger out and reaches to align himself with you, the head of his cock pressing against your entrance. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this since the first time I saw you in my room.” He smiles, not moving any more towards you.

“You mean back when you were a goat ghost.” You can’t help but joke.

“Ugh, no, don't remind me.” He grimaces. “Lucio’s back baby, and better than ever! I’ll prove it to you.” His shit-eating grin is back in place and you don’t have a moment to respond before he pushes into you. “Let me know if you need me to stop or slow down.” You nod in response. He’s slow, giving you time to adjust, but you’re still taken aback at the feeling of him inside of you. 

As slight pain turns to pleasure you start to buck your hips against him, seeking friction and movement. He chuckles under his breath, ever confident in his ability to bring you pleasure, and begins to move his hips to pull nearly completely out of you before pressing back in. You bite your lips in a hiss and he stops his movements to gauge your reaction.

“I’m ok, just keep moving.” You groan. He resumes, beginning to set a slow pace against you as he languidly thrusts in and out of you. You can tell he’s holding back, longing to push into you with more speed and strength to fully fill you. After a few slow thrusts you find that you want that too. “Harder.” You can barely get the words out through your pursed lips. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He pants and begins to pick up the pace. His hips slam into yours and you’re unable to do anything but move your hips back in response, helping him set a much quicker and rougher rhythm. He uses a hand to wrap your legs around his waist giving him a better angle. The room is full of sounds as the both of you moan and yell and cry out. Verbal responses seem to help both of you get more into things, assuring you that you’re both feeling good. He thrusts particularly deep and your nails rake down his shoulder where you’re grasping for purchase. 

“Fuck, Lucio, right there…” You cry. He growls in your ear and continues to fuck you deeply, each thrust hitting that pleasurable spot within you. He keeps up a constant strain of encouragement, telling you that you feel good, that you’re beautiful, that you’re perfect. You can’t really focus on anything he’s saying and you barely register the words as he says them, too consumed with what he’s doing. You think you’re saying similar things back but it could be incoherent mumbles, both of you are babbling as you lose yourselves in the pleasure of each other’s bodies. 

The heat is building inside of you again and he brings his hand down to where the two of you meet, fingers finding your clit to help you along as he continues to move in and out of you. After a few minutes the thrusts become less regular and his words come less and less, replaced by heavy breathing and the occasional grunt. You’re close too and the hand between you and his eyes trained onto yours is pulling you closer to the edge again. He looks at you with wonder in his eyes, eyeliner still somehow fully intact, and you feel a different kind of warmth at the closeness you feel to him. His words, even now in the throws of passion, are so honest and in this moment you’ve never been so sure that Lucio is good. 

Your legs are shaking again and you’re almost too sensitive where Lucio is touching you. All it takes is a whispered “Come for me, baby” from Lucio and you’re done. This orgasm hits harder than your first one and you barely notice as Lucio releases inside of you seconds later, calling out your name as he comes. You both lay there braced against each other for a few minutes, your eyes are open but unseeing as you catch your breath.

When you come back to earth you notice Lucio grinning at you like you’re his whole world. He presses a kiss to your forehead and pulls out of you to lay next to you. You turn onto your side to face him and grin back at him just as big as you cast a quick cleaning spell, feeling all of the stickiness between you go away. For once Lucio seems speechless as you move a hand to run through his very mussed hair, gently pulling out tangles as you find them. His hand travels to your shoulders and he draws patterns aimlessly, his chest finally slowing to a regular heartbeat. 

“Thank you, Lucio.” You say after a few minutes of blissful silence.

“Well I aim to please, and I never miss my mark.” He boasts, it seems he’s found his voice again.

“No, I mean thank you for being honest with me. Thank you for being open.” You brush a kiss across his temple as a blush colors his cheeks. 

“Oh, uh, you’re welcome?” He says it like a question, eyebrows furrowing in embarrassment. You press more kisses around his face and he lets out a shaky breath. “You make me want to be good.” He says it so quietly that you’re not sure you were meant to hear it and you decide to take pity on him and kiss him instead of saying anything. 

The moment is broken when his stomach rumbles loudly, leaving the both of you laughing. “I guess I wasn’t a very satisfying meal.” You joke.

“Oh believe me, you were.” He presses a kiss to the back of your leg as you reach across him to grab your clothes off of the floor. 

“Maybe next time I’ll have to try you.” Your eyes are full of mischief as you pull your shirt over your head. 

“Gods, yes.” His voice takes on a nearly whiny tone as he watches you redress. “There are so many things I’d like to try with you.” 

“First let’s get you some food, you do have a body to take care of again.” You smile, getting up to walk into the kitchen area.

“What’ve you got?” He calls as he pulls clothing back on. 

“Uh.. not much. Wanna bake something?” 

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

When you arrive at the palace later that night Nadia and Asra are waiting for you. Asra takes one look at you and rolls his eyes just slightly. You were worried about that reaction, but you know Asra means well and only wants the best for you. After some surprise at seeing Lucio back in fully human form, Nadia tells you her plan to have you and Lucio survey the party in disguise. You’re pushed into your guest room where two costumes wait on the bed.

“At least the costumes have high collars on them…” Nadia says with a sigh as she walks away. You blush remembering that your neck is probably a pretty blatant show of what you’d just done with Lucio. Lucio just laughs and grabs your hand to pull you into the room but before he can close the door Asra grabs your other hand.

“Can I speak to you, alone?” He asks, his violet eyes serious. 

“Of course Asra.” You smile placatingly. “I’ll be right back Lucio.” He just shrugs and shuts the door. The moment you’re alone in the hallway Asra spins to look at you.

“I hope you know what you’re doing.” He doesn’t sound mad exactly, just worried. 

“Asra, it’s fine. He’s.. different now.” You say defensively as you cross your arms in front of you.

“What happened?” Asra asks, shaking his head. “If I even want to know…” 

“We uh..” You’re not sure you want to talk about this with Asra but he’s also your best friend so you’re torn between honesty and feeling slightly shamed by his reaction despite your best efforts to remain confident.

“You what…” He looks at your face, taking in the blush and your downcast eyes. “No.” He takes a step back from you.”Noooo. Don’t tell me you-”

“We did…” You can’t meet his eyes.

“Please tell me you didn’t fuck the ghost.” He groans.

“He’s not a ghost anymore!” You retort, not thinking of the party going on around you or the people who could be overhearing this conversation. 

“He was non-corporeal the last time I saw him!” Asra responds, but you can tell he’s trying to hold back a laugh as he takes in your defensive behavior.

“I don’t know he felt pretty corporeal to me…” You mutter.

“AHH stop!” He shouts. “I really, really don’t want details about you and Lucio. Especially because you were in the shop..” He shudders.

“I already used magic, but I’ll wash all of the sheets when I get back if it makes you feel better. I wouldn’t have chosen that location either but it’s not like I planned this.” You still can’t really meet his eyes. You and Asra are close, but not really “talk about our sex lives in detail” close. 

He just looks up and stares at you and for a minute you start to worry that you really might’ve broken him this time. 

“You, and Lucio.. In our BED? That WE SLEEP IN?” His voice raises at the end to a shout, not in anger but in surprise. 

“I’m sorry for the location but I’m not going to apologize for it happening.” You frown, you hadn’t expected Asra to be happy about this relationship but you hadn’t expected him to be like this. 

“I’m not asking you to.. just.. give me some time to wrap my head around this. I trust you, and if you say he’s changed then I believe you but… I need time.” He explains, voice lowering back to normal. 

“I understand. I was skeptical at first too but he really has made some improvements, and I know he can fix everything if he just has help.” You explain. Asra nods and takes a step towards you to pull you into a hug.

“I only want you to be safe and happy.” He says. “I just wish it didn’t have to be with him.” You pretend to ignore his last muttered comment in favor of returning the hug,

A figure comes around the corner and you see Nadia frowning at you from behind her mask “Why aren’t you changed? We’ve got a party to get to!” 

“Sorry Nadia, I’ll get right on it.” You step out of the hug and open the door to the guest room. As you shut the door behind you you hear her say,

“So, did I hear correctly that your apprentice had sex with a ghost?”

You’re really in for it now.


End file.
